homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Booby traps
Kevin McCallister, Alex Pruitt, and Finn Baxter leave booby traps for the criminals. Home Alone # Kevin uses fireworks to scare Marv away. # Kevin shoots one of Harry's groin (the knee in the novelization) and Marv's forehead. # Harry slips and falls on the front steps that have been iced. # Marv slips and falls down the basement steps that have been iced. # Marv's face gets hit with a iron. # Harry's hand gets burned by a heated doorknob. # Marv's foot steps on a nail barefoot. # Harry's head gets burned by a blowtorch. # Harry gets glue on his face and gets covered in feathers. # Marv's both foots steps on glass Christmas ornaments. # Harry and Marv slip on Micromachines. # They get hits with paint cans while going up the staircase. # Harry trips on a rope and lands on his back. # Kevin puts Axl, Buzz's pet spider, on Marv's face, making him scream. # They try to climb across a rope to Kevin's treehouse but he cuts it sending them swinging into a wall then falling to the ground. # Marley hits Harry and Marv with a snow shovel. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Harry and Marv slip and fall on the ground on pearls dropped by Kevin. * Harry comes crashing down on the roof of a parked car after jumping on a seesaw. * Marv gets hit by 4 bricks by Kevin. * Marv gets 3 staples stuck in his buttocks, groin, and nose. * Harry tries to jump up to a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with soap, causing Harry to be sending into the ground. * Marv falls in a hole into the basement. * A bunch of tools hits Harry's head. * Marv steps into a puddle of soap, slips, falls on Marv's back, and slides into a big shelf of paint cans which tumble on top of him. * Marv gets electrocuted by an arc welder connected to the sink. * Harry's head catches on fire when attempting to turn on a light, then he attempts to put it out in a toilet that Kevin had filled with paint thinner. * Marv gets hit by a hundred pound weight bag of concrete powder. * Harry falls from a cut-up ladder. * Harry and Marv get hit by a pipe which knocks them in the hole and then Kevin cuts the ropes holding the pipe which falls in the hole and smacks them in the heads. * Harry and Marv get hit by a toolbox falling down from the stairs. * Harry and Marv fall 3 stories when Kevin ignites the rope they were climbing down on (it was soaked in kerosene) and get covered in varnish. * Harry and Marv get showered by birdseed, covered in pigeons which peck both of them, and the feathers stick to the varnish. * Harry and Marv get their heads blown up by kerosene again. Home Alone 3 * Alex blows a whistle to make a dog wrap its leash around Alice and run away, dragging her with it. * Alice splits her pants, exposing her red underwear. * Burton Jernigan gets electrocuted by sitting in a chair that was wired to a car battery. * Earl Unger gets electrocuted by a fence that had an electric current going through it. * Earl Unger jumps onto the welcome mat with marbles underneath that send him crashing into the front door. * A trunk of books hit Peter Beaupre and Earl Unger on the head. * Burton Jernigan gets soaked by a garden hose. * Earl Unger and Peter Beaupre get hit by a set of weights. * Earl Unger gets hit by a water balloon and Plaster of Paris. * Alice's hand gets stuck in a bucket of industrial-strength glue. She struggles to get free, but loses a glove. * Peter Beaupre gets sprayed in the eyes with black spray paint. * Alice gets caught in mud and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots. * A running lawnmower falls on Burton Jernigan, giving him a messy haircut. * A window hits Earl Unger on the head. * Peter Beaupre gets hit in the crotch by a spring-loaded boxing glove and falls on his rifle, causing it to misfire. * Earl Unger gets his feet caught in adhesive glue upon stepping into two Mega Bloks carts with wheels. * Burton Jernigan falls 3 stories into the basement and lands on a toilet, which is crushed sending water outside. * Alice tries to use the hand rails to swing herself up onto the porch, but they break and she falls, hurting her back. * Alice and Peter Beaupre fall down a plank of boards into the basement, with Peter crushing Alice. * Earl Unger trips over a board into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mouse trap, and gets covered in raw sewage. * Doris climbs into Burton Jernigan's pants and Alice hits him in the groin with a crowbar. * Earl Unger gets hit by a door when Alex closes it. * Earl Unger and Burton Jernigan jump from the roof onto a trampoline that tears and they end up in the freezing cold pool. * Alice falls 3 stories in the dumbwaiter shaft and lands on her butt on solid concrete, hurting her too much to move. * Alex scares away Peter Beaupre with a fake gun. * Peter Beaupre is badly hurt in an explosion of some fireworks in a snow fort. * All 5 bad guys get the chicken pox from Alex. Home Alone: Taking Back The House *Kevin washes both bandits away with water. *Kevin commands a door to open, causing Marv to get hit in the groin by a hook, and sends him flying out of a window. *Kevin hits Marv with a pan. *Marv and Vera each get hit by paste. *Marv's head and fingers almost get crushed by the dumbwaiter. *Vera and Marv get hit with a pot. *Molly gets stuck in the elevator. *Marv gets crushed by the cupboard after he pulls a pair of shoes. *Kevin plays a recording of Marv, making it sound like he's insulting Vera, and they get into an argument. *Marv gets hit in the crotch by a toy airplane, slips on Vera, and both fall down the stairs. *Vera and Marv get at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeds it up. *Marv breaks part of a chandelier and falls while he and Vera are swinging on it before she does as well. *Molly gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. *Both Vera and Marv trip over both Buzz and Megan's feet and land on the ground. Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist *Jessica and Hughes pull a set of weights from a ramp, which roll under the garage door and trip them. *Hughes activates a snowblower that launches marbles at him. *Jessica gets hit in the face with a stocking full of coal. *Sinclair gets drenched with eggnog. *Jessica gets stuck in a window. *Jessica gets tar dumped on her. *Finn shoots Jessica in the butt with Christmas bells using his slingshot. *Sinclair and Hughes get kicked hard in the groin and the face while trying to rescue Jessica. *Sinclair gets his foot caught in a strand of Christmas lights while trying to climb into a window, causing him to lose his balance, fall, swing around, and crash into the house. *Hughes eats a Nasty-tasting gingerbread man and accidently drinks a glass of glue which looks like milk. *Hughes turns on the garbage disposal, which shoots cotton balls that stick to the glue on his face. *Sinclair gets really scared after Finn sets his room up to look like it's haunted by the ghost of Jimmy "Dead Leg" Gravano. *Sinclair runs into walls of wrapping paper and tape. *Finn pushes Sinclair down the stairs. *Mason pelts Jessica with snowballs and knocks her out with a chunk of ice. *Finn pulls a rope and locks Hughes and Sinclair in the basement. *Jessica gets stuck in a snowman. Gallery Fire Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is sprayed with fire on his head from Home Alone Feathers-Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is blown with feathers by a fan from Home Alone Home Alone Marv-Needle.jpeg|Marv steps on a nail from Home Alone Ornament-Booby Traps.jpeg|Marv steps on Christmas ornaments Images33.jpg Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted.jpeg|Marv get electrocuted from Home Alone 2 Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted-2.jpeg 450full-home-alone-3-screenshot.jpg Category:Booby Traps